A hopeful love story
by UNcoDED ZiPCoDe
Summary: Bella's father,Charlie, dies a few years after her birth. Leaving her to care for grieving, empty Renee. Yet, she dreams of love. The prince who can take her away. can it come to her in the form of new kid, hottie , Edward Cullen? 1rst fic. NORMAL PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

18 years ago

" Charlie…! you stay with me! You stay with my now, you hear!" Renee muttered under her breath as if she wished hard enough he would never leave her , holding his hand in a vice like grip. Tears mixed with mascara made a streaky trail on her pretty face as Charlie was rushed into the ER.

Renee tried to hold on to her husband's hand, anything … just to keep him here next to her. But he was surrounded by doctors and nurses, saying things that sounded like a different language to her.

Soon, the doors shut, and the red light came on. Renee paced through the night, thinking.

About how the first time her eyes connected with Charlie's kind brown eyes, she knew he was The One.

Their first awkward date, at the age of 14. He didn't kiss her and she wondered why. (Later when she had asked, he told her sheepishly that he thought she wouldn't like that)

The first time, they were in each other's arms. Both of their first times…

The day she found out that she was pregnant, weeks away from graduation. Crying on the floor where Charlie found her, held her.

Right there on the wet floor of her bathroom, he proposed.

The birth of their daughter, their beautiful baby girl…Isabella…

Who was in her crib at the apartment sleeping peacefully. Oblivious in her baby dreams, to the fact that her father was dying….

All too soon the red light stopped blinking , and the doors opened.

Renee looked up, her eyes looked like she was burning in pits of hell. A handsome blond nurse came out, and gently took Renee's hand.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We did everything we could. But.. it wasn't enough…"

Shock.

That was the only thing left to feel. She had worn out all her tears. Renee stared at the nurse , unblinkingly.

But, the handsome blond had some last news to deliver.

"Ma'am, Mr. Swan urgently wishes to speak with you"

He pulled her up, and guided her into the room.

Charlie lay there, numerous wires connected into him, that were slowly being removed. His eyes, once full of warmth and happiness, now looked like he had seen all the terrors of the world, followed her as she came to his side.

"Renie-Wienie" he croaked. The nickname he had come up with as a child. Which once made her smile, now had no effect on her vacant face.

"Baby... I love you. I'm so sorry, I couldn't be there for you" he whispered, gasping for breath.

"Tell Bella I love her, tell her I'm sorry. I couldn't be there to see her grow up…."

His whispered gasps became more urgent now "Tell her to trust him.. Tell her. You'll tell her wouldn't you" His eyes panicking, as he looked between her and to his other side, as if he was seeing the angels coming to take him away.

"Yes, honey . I will. I will" Renee tried to soothe him.

"Tell her.. tell her.. .."

Suddenly his mutterings were cut short. His eyes lost their focus, the life and joy that could always been seen in them was gone. His mouth went slack.

Renee didn't need that annoying "beep" sound to stop, to know what had happened.

It would have been right to say, that she cried and wept for him to come back, that she would have at least shown some emotion.

Instead, she walked forward, gently closed the lids of her husband's eyes, and so softly, whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Charlie"

And with that, she walked away from her first love, her childhood best friend. Leaving the doctors and nurses, to take care of him.

She went back to the only reminder of their love, their daughter.

Two people had lost their lives that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun was on my tanned skin. I was in Hawaii, it was hot, and well, so was I. Cute bartenders were flirting with me, giving me free drinks. Too bad, they didn't know I was already taken…._

_Rob comes over, his hooded eyes sparkling in mischief. I wonder what he's up to now. He comes so close, almost too close… I close my eyes, waiting for his lips. But suddenly, I can't breathe. It smells like cabbages gone rotten, the sewer upchucking garbage, puke…._

Puke.

I bolt awake, sweat dripping down my face. As my eyes focus, I see y=mx+b glaring up at me.

Right, math test today.

But that's not what's bothering me. It's that smell that can't seem to get out of my face.

Puke. This can only mean one thing, _He_'s home.

Great, most kids wake up to an alarm; I wake up to math equation, and_ his _loud barfs.

Following, the normal drill, I get up and stuff my school books into my dusty old faded bag. I go to my closet, putting on the first item I can find; black jeans, and a "Harvard" sweatshirt. It was my dad's, one of the few items of his that I was able to keep. _He_ threw everything else out. I looked at the clock, next to my unused bed.

7:15. I have time.

Looking in my full length mirror, I quickly brush my hair. It was the only feature of mine, which I was actually proud of. In the dark, it would just be a plain, dull brown. But when the rare sunlight hit this humdrum town of Forks, it would turn into magnificent colors. Shades of red, yellow, sometimes even orange. Grams said it was my dad's hair.

The rest of me, belong to my mother's. Much to my disdain people actually complimented those features of mine. "So beautiful, just like your mother", they would stop and say.

I wished they could see her now.

Instantly, I regretted that comment. She might not be a proper functioning mother like I wanted her to be, but she was still family.

A quiet knock came on my door, and Alice's small dark head peeked in around it.

"Bell, if we're ever gonna leave, now's the time to do it. He's passed out cold on the couch", she whispered.

"Ok. I'm ready. How do I look?" I said, doing a little mock-twirl for her.

She pulled a face and answered, "Do you really want to know?"

I laughed quietly, "No, not really".

"All these years, and I still don't get you. You're pretty, and I'm not just saying this as your best friend and un-official sister." , she adds hastily after seeing my mouth opening Why do you hide?" she asked while trying to do my hair up.

I pushed her hands away, and she pushed me. Soon, we were having our own little fight, giggling madly, like we were still six years old, and knew nothing of the world.

I checked the clock on my bed, poised in mid-attack with my pillow.

8:00.

"Shoot! Ali, hurry! We're late", I said whilst getting my hair straightened out, twice this morning.

She jumped of my bed, and ran from my room whisper yelling, "I have to call my mom! She just landed in India!"

"Eugh! Fine but, hurry! And say hi to Esme for me!" The speeding dialing of numbers on her phone confirmed that she had heard.

Esme Platt, also known as, Alice's mom, and mine met in a birthing class for pregnant women. Esme had also fallen pregnant around her late teens too, although unlike my mom, Esme got pregnant because she was raped. But, she was ecstatic about it. Esme was the all caring, nurturing type. She loved, and adored Alice. Unfortunately, she also loved to travel; Esme is not one to stay in a place for too long. Alice, used to travel with her when she was little, but as she started growing Esme insisted that it was no way to raise a child. So, Alice stayed with me, instead. She was 4 years younger that me, a little sister. But also a best friend I could have ever gotten.

We were the perfect balance. Where I was studious, and shy, she was fun and loving. She was the Yin to my Yang.

A sound of movement from downstairs pulls me out of reverie. I look at the clock.

8:10. Shit, how did it get so late?

I grab my things, hurriedly brushing my long hair out of the way. It was annoying, but I just couldn't bring myself to cut it.

I fished my phone out my pocket. I send Alice a text message.

_Go_.

It was time for the scary part. Taking a deep breath, I start creeping down the stairs.

Step One. No creak.

Step Two. No sound.

Step Three. It's freakishly quiet in here. I wonder where he –

"Going somewhere, Isabella?" , a dark voice calls out from behind me. A voice that could have all the potential to make an almost grown woman shit her pants, in terror. A voice I really don't want to hear. Ever.


End file.
